Norma Sentinel
|armor=*Forerunner metal plating *Energy shield }} The Norma Sentinel is a specially designed Sentinel created from the Guardian of Norma, a huge Forerunner space station that is located in the Norma Arm close to the Galactic Core. It is a rare sight and is only ever seen within the limits of the Norma Arm, hence its name, where it guard Forerunner structures. During the Forerunner-Flood war, the Guardian of Norma made an unknown number of slipspace jumps up and down the Norma Arm to escape Flood infected fleets. This lead to some of the Norma Sentinels being stranded in some locations when the Guardian had to make a hasted slipspace jump to flee once more. These left behind sentinels would then seek out the nearest Forerunner facilities known to them no matter how far away they may be. This resulted in that a small number of Norma Sentinels can be encountered throughout the Norma Arm. Design The Norma Sentinel is a large Sentinel, even bigger than the . It has a meter wide sphere as its center section where it has a giant 'eye' which it use to project its high powered energy beam from. The sphere center section is flanked by two 5 meter long wings that can be split in two when it need to generate its energy shield. This separation/split can be done at a second's notice. Like all other Sentinels, the Norma Sentinel make use of anti-gravity fields to move around. When it's in guard mode or simply not in combat its wings will be folded backwards while the wings will be spread out wide when it engages a hostile threat. Role The Norma Sentinel's primary role is to act as the Guardian of Norma's fighter class attack crafts to fend off boarding crafts and hostile fighters and smaller warships from the station itself. Those Sentinel left behind and found facilities to defend hooked up to the local defense network and became a permanent part of the Sentinel security force. Offensive capabilities The Norma Sentinel only have its high powered sentinel beam to fend off enemies but it's a powerful weapon that can easily disintegrate an unlucky opponent. The Sentinel will fire a single, short burst beam of particles, unlike the more standard Aggressor Sentinel which fires in a continued beam. The beam can be charged up to even cut through the hull of armored warships, making it not only very deadly to most ground forces but also capital ships. Defensive capabilities The Sentinel is equipped with a strong energy shield but can only be activated when it split its wings. During the active state of the shield, it loses its ability to move and fire its weapon. Although it loses its ability to move, it's still able to move on the momentum of its last movement, an ability it is able to make full use of by easily calculating the necessary speed and ankles to avoid obstacles while the shield is up. It is, however, not able to do more complex maneuvers while keeping the shield up, a flaw that can make it an easy target due to being rather easy to read its movements. Category:Sentinels